Total Drama Island: The censored series
by Crows Terror
Summary: "Me and my friend go to this camp… you know… whatever." (OK, not the worlds best summary but... you know... whatever... but seriously I promise the story will be better than the summary) Rating M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Total Drama Island: The censored series**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own total drama etc etc

**Summary:** "Me and my friend go to this camp… you know… whatever."

**A/N:** Ok this is the first total drama, my friend showed me the first season yesterday, and well… this happened. Basically this is about me and my friend and what happens if we go to this camp.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Prologue

*action word* (e.g. *waves*)

Thoughts

.

~ The Warning

This episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional teens. Do NOT try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!

.

~Chris

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The censored series, we said hello again to our original cast

of Total Drama Island! Now originally we would give them a challenge on their first day howeveeeerrr… I feel they may need their strengths for today's extra special challenge. Stay tuned to see the most randomest arrival on Total Drama Island!" then in a hurried whispered. "The censored series"

.

~My POV

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?"

Turning I face my friend who had someone managed to convince me to sign up for this, why I agreed is beyond me, neither of us where really adapt to running around outdoors and… well anything outdoors really, and it wasn't in my nature to be a real team player… just weird, so was Starlet, however she was more kind and chatty… Really. Really… Really chatty.

"'Cuz, it'll be fun, and we'll be on reality TV and we get to meet different people and-" and I tune her out, don't get me wrong she's a great friend… but I seriously can't focus that long, I think my mum said its coz I have ADH.. something.

It was amazing how alike we were in some ways, yet how completely different we are. Both of us are insane have common interest like… you know being insane and other many things, (that generally involve being insane) however to look at us you wouldn't think we would. Starlet, with her mousey brown here and greeny grey eyes, always wearing light colours, she was one of those people that you could make friends with, very few people could probably hate her… Me on the other hand.

I never wore makeup (to be fair neither did Starlet) unless the occasion really called for it, I had really dark brown hair bordering on black with light blue eyes, and unlike Starlet, I tend to just wear dark clothes and most of the time they were black combats and hoodies. Starlet came across as someone friendly and approachable, I came across as anti-social and… Well yeah… Just that, then people get to know me.. and find I'm insane… *sigh* I'm so bored! What was I just thinking about… oh yeah the Island! Speaking of which…

"Hey Starlet, look! It's the Island!"

Starlet stopped talking to stare at the island in slight awe.

"Wow… Do you think we would be in the same group?"

"I have no idea… I could say yes but it could be no… seriously why do you keep asking me 50/50 questions?"

"Like chill dude, I haven't asked you a 50/50 question in like five-ever!"

"You asked me one like thirty seconds ago!"

"Wait that doesn't-"

.

~Third Person

Before Starlet could finish her sentence she was cut off by a clanking sound as the boat came to a halt at a riggity dock that looked like it had seen better days.

Both girls hesitantly grabbed their bags and carefully made their way onto the dock, Starlet watched as the boat went away while Crow walked over to one of the posts where a letter was pinned to it.

Grabbing it Crow turned in Starlet's direction, eye's glued to the paper of instructions.

"It says…"

.

**To. Be. Continued.**

.

**A/N:** Ok.. what do you think.. I really hate starting stories, and I only came up with this idea today with my friend, btw go check out her site, just click the link below:

u/2284436/lololo9

Don't forget to R&R :)


	2. Chapter one: The lost campers

**Total Drama Island: The censored series**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own total drama or any of the songs that may appear in this fic (unless stated other wise) etc etc

**Summary:** "Me and my friend go to this camp… you know… whatever."

**A/N:** Another chapter, haha thanks for lololo9 for helping with this chapter (she wrote from her POV), and when its not from her pov, her bit will start with a # and end with a # for example, #they ran in a circle# got it? Good :D on with the story.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake.

**Chapter one: The lost campers, OR, The 'Tolu's'**

*action word* (e.g. *waves*)

_Thoughts_

_~Confessional~_

* * *

~ The Warning

This episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional teens. Do NOT try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!

* * *

(Continuing on from the previous chapter.)

~Third person

"It says… that our challenge is to find the camp and not die… and to stay away from the 'Tolu's'... What the hell's a 'Tolu'?"

"Urgh how am I supposed to know? Hey! Does that mean we go through that forest… but its like dark!"

Both girls stared over at the forest before Crow let out a sigh and began making her way towards said forest.

"Yep, and if we want to get to the camp by morning, we best get a move on."

~15 mins later~

"Urgh, I think we're lost!"

"Oh don't be silly Crow, you can't possibly know that."

"Yes I can, see that tree over there? Well I carved a crow wearing a crown on it!"

"Oh yeah, so you did… Oh well, let's just have a sing song!"

"... What?"

"Here is a little song I wrote

You might want to sing it note for note

Don't worry be happy

In every life we have some trouble

When you worry you make it double

Don't worry, be happy…"

"Please stop."

"Ain't got no place to lay your head

Somebody came and took your bed

Don't worry, be happy

The landlord say your rent is late

He may have to litigate

Don't worry, be happy

Look at me I am happy

Don't worry, be happy

Here I give you my phone number

When you worry call me

I make you happy

Don't worry, be happy

Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style

Ain't got no girl to make you smile

But don't worry be happy

Cause when you worry

Your face will frown

And that will bring everybody down

So don't worry, be happy (now)..."

As Starlet continued to sing Crow just tried to tune her friend out and tried to focus on finding the camp, however, she came to a halt when she heard rustling through the leaves in front of them.

* * *

~My POV

"Urgh… Starlet… I think we need to head back the other way-"

"OMG I was totally getting into the jam man what the Glob!"

"... What the glob… Dude stop focusing on your singing and adventure time and lets-"

**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"What the Glob was that!"

"I dunno, but we ain't staying to find out!"

Grabbing hold of Star's wrist we begin to run in the opposite direction of what must of been… a war cry? However this soon proved futile as this things began popping out of everywhere and surrounding us.

The… whatever they were all had spears pointed at us (really if it weren't for the spears I would of been pissed that the midgets-for they must of been 3ft high-had made us run!) and the leader as he was somewhat taller than the others cried out.

"TOLU!" Which was followed by the rest calling out 'Tolu'... Tolu's?... The things we were meant to stay away from… _Well Shit!_

* * *

~Chris

Haha when I say censored, what I really mean is every dirty little detail (language included) will not be 'cleaned' for audiences, rated M for a reason guys! (Also makes for higher ratings!)

* * *

~Starlet's POV

Starlet panicked as she was dragged of by her friend, though as frightened as she seemed a big grin was spread across the girls face.

"Haha, oh my glob, they're so small!" the oblivious girl began laughing, pointing to the Tolu's behind them.

This was a big mistake, as she only made them angry by doing this. Crow sent the girl a glare,

"Dude nows not the time for jokes!" she exclaimed, dodging a spear being thrown at her. Starlet let out a laugh.

"B-but look, at them they're-" Starlet didn't finish her sentence, as she tripped over the ground pulling Crow with her.

"Oh, my glob that hurt!" Starlet pouted standing up, "Dude, enough with the Adventure time. Just run!"

Crow stood up as if nothing had happened and began running again. "Jeez okay!" Starlet soon followed.

* * *

~Crows POV

_Damn that girl's insane._ Ducking once again from another spear, I lead us over to a really tall tree.

"Why are we at a tree? Oh Oh are we gonna climb it; I bet I can climb higher than you!"

Before I said something offensive to the whack job I call friend, I got an idea.

"You know what, thats exactly what we're gonna do, whoever climbs up the highest and doesn't fall or break the branches win, and I will obviously win because this tree must be way too hard for you to even climb!"

"Oh yeah!? I'll show you! Ready, steady CLIMB!"

Making sure Starlet was a good few places up the tree I followed behind for two reasons, one: If she goes first then she will think she is winning (which I suppose technically she is) then I know she will be safe and away from the 'Tolu's' so of course I had to make sure my not quite their friend was safe, and two: The Tolu's were beginning to throw spears at me, so I figured now is the best time to get away from these midgets!

* * *

~The campers POV

All of them were gathered around the campfire. Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Cody, Noah, Owen, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Eva,Izzy, Heather and then back to Courtney.

"You know," said Owen between a mouthful of melted gooey marshmallows, "I'm surprised we haven't been given any challenges yet."

Groaning every turned to glare (albeit playfully) at the big guy.

"Dude, like you just jinxed us! Not cool man." Geoff said, laughing with the others.

#At that moment Chris approached the campers at the campfire. "Good news campers, I, Chris McLean" Chris grinned, showing his unnaturally white teeth before continuing to speak. "Have come up with your first challenge!"

The campers mouth hung agape as everyone turned to Owen as if they truly had jinxed them. The larger boy only raised an eyebrow, blissfully oblivious to the situation. "Nice going" Duncan grinned, punching Owen on the shoulder playfully.

The punk had decided to sit next to him during the campfire, a few campers, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Lindsay didn't seem to mind about having a challenge, the rest of the campers groaned possibly blaming Owen for this.

Chris let out a snicker, "Aww, don't be like that. If you complete this challenge there will be a reward" Chris smirked, knowing the campers were interested. "What kind of reward?" Courtney questioned her arms folded, "You'll see" Chris replied tapping his nose. She let out a 'hmph' but decided to listen.

"Okay, listen up. This challenge is called 'Campers Castaway' the challenge is simple, Find our two new campers who seemed to of gotten lost before Chris gets a lawsuit!" Chris exclaimed as the campers stared at him blankly.

"No seriously, I don't wanna get sued for losing the newbies" Chris's expression turned solemn. "Wait new campers?" Beth questioned excitedly, "Ah-Ah! no questions until they are found!" Chris replied as Beth looked sad. Chris pulled out two pictures from his pocket, One had Crow on them the other Starlet.

"Okay, Killer Bass you're in-charge of finding 'Crow'" Chris handed her picture to Duncan, who upon seeing it gave a smirk. "Niiice" he grinned nodding his head, this didn't go unnoticed by Courtney who glared in his direction.

"Screaming gophers, you will find Starlet" Chris handed the photo to Lindsay who smiled showing it to the rest of her team. Heather looked unamused.

* * *

_~Confessional~_

_Heather is crossing her arms over staring at the camerae, "Okay, Crow? Starlet? who is coming up with these weird names?"_

_~End~_

* * *

"The first team to come back with one of the girls will get the reward!" Chris announced after the photo's were handed out, the campers stood there for a moment. "Well, what are you waiting for GO!" he pointed towards the forest as both teams shot off.#

"hehe look at them go, Chef! Let's head back and watch them through the cameras, this is gonna be hilarious!"

And with that, both Chris and chef leave to watch the two teams race through the forest to see if they can spot their specified camper first.

* * *

Which team will find their new camper first?

Find out next tiiiime, on Total. Drama. ISLAND *whispers* The censored series

* * *

A/N: Hey guys hope you all liked it, please don't forget to R&R :)


	3. Chapter Two: The rescue mission

**Total Drama Island: The censored series**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own total drama or any of the songs that may appear in this fic (unless stated other wise) etc etc

**Summary:** "Me and my friend go to this camp… you know… whatever."

**A/N:** Yay chapter two already, haha thanks for lololo9 for helping with this chapter (she wrote from her POV), and when its not from her pov, her bit will start with a and end with a for example, they ran in a circle got it? Great :D on with the story.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake.

**Chapter Two: The rescue mission**

*action word* (e.g. *waves*)

_Thoughts_

_~Confessional~_

* * *

~ The Warning

This episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional teens. Do NOT try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!

* * *

~My POV

Being in a tree sucks… hmm, maybe I should take a leaf out of Starlets book and sings, you never know, my singing my attract the campers… Or you know… scare them off.

"I can't get my feet up off the edge, I kind of like the little rush you get when you're standing close to death, like when you're driving me crazy."

"Umm.. Crow…"

"Hold on as we crash into the earth, a little pain will help you suffer when you're hurt, for real-"

"Crow! Stop singing that song, can't you sing a more cheerful song… you know… one that doesn't make me think we might fall of this tree and die!"

"... Dude you weren't listening to the lyrics were you?"

Before Starlet could respond we both heard voices off in the distance.

"Hey Crow, do you think thats the campers? Do you think they're looking for us?"

"What did I say about the 50/50 questions!?"

"But-"

"No, I dunno, seriously, maybe there looking for us, OR, there at the camp and having a debate about something or other… and if thats the case I wish we kept running… On another midnight run, sniffing for trouble, unlucky for some-"

"Oh Glob."

* * *

~Team Killer Bass

"Come on guys, this is our first challenge and we will be the ones to win."

Duncan smirked his usual smirk as he ran straight into the forest

* * *

_~Confessional~_

_What, I just want to win this challenge, OK!... Though… she's kinda cute…_

_~End~_

* * *

The Killer bass began chatting amongst themselves, each sharing ideas on how they think they should find the camper. However, Duncan was staring at a photo of Crow not even engaging in the conversation. "C'mon Duncan! didn't you say you wanted to win this challenge!"

Courtney exclaimed jabbing the punk in the side.

Duncan shook his head, as if coming out of a trance.

"Wa- Oh, right!" with that said he walked past Courtney and went to talk to the other campers.

* * *

~ Meanwhile with the Screaming Gophers ~

The Gophers were walking through the forest each one looking confused, Lindsay in particular.

"I don't get it, If shes a star shouldn't we look in, like, space or something?"

Lindsay questioned scratching her head. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"No it's just a name genius" Gwen replied sarcastically taking the photo from the girl.

"This is pointless man, were never gonna find them!"

Geoff exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Just as he said that two loud voices could be heard from near by the campers smiled at one another.

"Never say never, dude!" Owen replied as they ran on ahead

* * *

-Starlets P.o.v-

After a spear nearly knocked them both off the tree, Crow got up and managed to climb onto the other tree, after following her and jumping to the ground they both began running away from the little guys and up a big mountain instead. _It don't look so bad._

Climbing up the mountain proved to be harder than expected, if not for the random quotes Starlet wouldn't of thought she would've made it up the Mountain.

"Oh...My...Globbbb!"

finally reaching the top the girl collapsed to the floor, A few seconds later Crow joined her though she was less outta breath.

"Come on, we have to keep going..."

Crow insisted looking behind her to make sure the Tolu's weren't near.

"But I hurt..." Starlet protested, only to be dragged up as a spear flew past her.

"AAGHHH! i'm goin'"

leaping to her feet Starlet began running followed by Crow.

After a few moments, Starlet stopped in her tracks, "Wait a sec, aren't we supposed to be-"

Starlet cut herself off when she heard a yelp from behind her, turning back Starlet saw Crow had fallen over something, getting up she brushed herself off.

"That fucking hurt, what are you on about now?"

Crow exclaimed, before Starlet could answer someone came running up to them.

* * *

~My POV

_Crap_

"Yo! Get back blud before I shank yah!"

_Double Crap!_

Turning I just stare at Starlet… Just stare. Turning she faced me and just stared back; starting to get creeped out from my lack of blinking she asked in the most I'm-not-really-here-right-now-but-your-still-creeping-me-out-voice.

"What?"

"... What… What! You yell '"Yo! Get back blud before I shank yah!"' at some random stranger that for all you know could be armed and ready to kill… and all you can say is 'What?'"

"... Yeah"

Staring into the oblivious girls face I couldn't help but groan, I don't think I would mind too much if we weren't in the same group, don't get me wrong, she's a great friend… but damn if she ain't a lot of responsibility, you never know though, there might be someone there who is just as oblivious, and I have no doubt they would become friends… fast friends… speaking of oblivious girls.

"Umm.. Hey there… Blonde person…"

The blonde girl looked over to me and smiled somewhat obviously before looking over at Starlet who was also smiling obliviously… _Oh wow, I've become psychic._

"Is one of you a star?"

_… What?_

"My name's Star_let_ so I guess you could say I'm a type of star."

The blonde squealed in delight before running over to Star and giving her a hug,

"Like oh my gosh, we finally found you, and we're the first since your friend… Birdy! Is still here."

"Hehe you called her Birdy."

_Oh no… two of them… I've doomed us all!_

"Oh cool, great job Lynd's! Hey guy's Lyndsay's found her, and Crows Still here too!"

"Urgh… Can someone please explain to me whats going on?"

A bunch of other people, who I'm going to have to assume are with the blonde, came up over the mountain, looked over at Starlet, Lindsay and this other girl who had joined their group.. 'Beth' I believe, and then high fived one another.

"Well," A goth girl began, walking over to me as she spoke, "It was our challenge to come and find you guys… or more accurately, for us to find her, and the other team to find you, speaking of which…"

Shouting could be heard as another group of people came charging out of the forest… Now here's the weird bit, they all saw me, cheered then ran over… and then I was picked up by this big guy thrown over his shoulder as he, and the other people he was with began running back down the mountain… _hmm… guess no one warned them about the Tolu's…_

* * *

Will the teams accounter the Tolu's!?

Who will get to the camp first!?

Find out next tiiiime, on Total. Drama. ISLAND *whispers* The censored series

* * *

A/N: Ok another chapter, wow, this must be one of the most quickest updated stories I've written (at the moment), anyway I hoped you guys liked this chapter, till next time.

Please R&R :)


End file.
